Beach babe My beach babe
by uni.space.dam
Summary: Percy's second summer of lifeguarding is interrupted by some obnoxious teenage girls. When Annabeth comes to see Percy, what will she do? I suck at summaries. PERCABETH ONE-SHOT (probably actually rated K or perhaps even K)


Percy is a lifeguard for his second summer in a row when Annabeth decides to come see him. Though he typically loves his job, trouble ensues when some girls try to hit on Percy. What will Annabeth do? "I grinned at her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply on the lips sending the girls grumbling away..." Something only Annabeth would do of course.

A/n: Just another quick one-shot that I had an idea for and wanted to write before it left my brain...

Percy POV

The wind in my face, the smell of the ocean's salty water, and the feel of the squishy, damp sand between my toes felt amazing. The sunrise was a beautiful reflection over the coast. I took a deep breath and smiled.

This was my second summer lifeguarding. It was the greatest job that I could ever ask for. I had extremely high pay to sit in the sun and swim. I did have to occasionally dive in and help someone but it was maybe once a month, so for the most part it was an extremely peaceful job. I got to sit high above the world, watch the sun come up and down everyday, and listen to the waves crash on the shore.

Some of my guy friends think that my job must be great to pick up girls... Honestly, there are the occasional high school girls that try to come over and flirt with me, having come to the beach in way to much make up to just sit in the sand and tan, but it was only once in a very great while that I saw someone on the beach who greatly interested me.

My friends Travis and Conner however, were a completely different story. They were twins and have both had their fair share of "beach babes" as they call them. Currently though Conner is on his own with the babe hunt because his brother is currently hooked up on another lifeguard here. Her name is Katie. She tall and pretty with bright green eyes. Quite the challenge for the prankster that Travis truly is. She's been the victim of the Trouble Twins for a long time.

Me, I've only ever had two girlfriends, my girlfriend currently, and a girl named Rachel who's still a close friend of mine. We dated two summers ago for a week and a half before realizing that we worked much better as friends. She's a ginger with more freckles than stars in the sky. She's a great artist too.

Rachel is very pretty but she's nothing compared to Annabeth. Annabeth is my gorgeous girlfriend. She has long blonde hair that I love to pull out its usual pony tail. She's athletic and smart, a great person, and an amazing architect. It's what she's going to college for. We go to the same college and she lives with me and my family in our apartment. My mom absolutely adores her.

Anyway, here I am perched now on my chair, shirtless, and looking around at everyone at the beach. It's a great day to be here in the sunshine. It's not too hot, but it's definitely not cold either. There are quite a few families around, young children splashing around and playing in the sand. There are some younger looking couples just having picnics or sitting together and enjoying the weather, and there are the teens. Now since I am 21 myself I don't really have anywhere to say that I don't like teenagers but trust me when I say they are definitely not my favorite people to be with on the beach.

Now, there are the cool ones just hanging around with their significant others or in groups of friends. I have no problem with them just hanging out, playing volley ball, eating food, swimming in the water, the typical beach stuff. My problem is that with teens comes those select fake obnoxious girls that plague my lifeguard stand.

I cant tell you how many times I've been hit on, or have had to "save" a "drowning" girl who just "needs" mouth to mouth. They are just taking away from a real emergency. Like what if while they're playing their game, there's actually someone really drowning? Not cool.

Moving on from my rant, I was happy. It was a perfect day here. Almost too perfect. "Excuse me, Mr. Lifeguard?" Yup, that's what I thought. Too good to be true. I sighed and looked down at the fifteenish year old girl with pounds of make up caked on her face and internally groaned at the dreadful conversation we would be sure to have in the next few minutes.

Now instead of the 'What do you want?' that was running through my head, I politely replied with, "Can I help you miss?" Said girl turned to her three friends and they all giggled. I rolled my eyes at their maturity or in better words, lack of it. She 'discreetly' lowered her top a bit trying to entice me with looking at her and put what she probably thought was a seductive look on her face. It kind of made her look like her face was smushed...

"I was wondering if you had maybe wanted to come over tonight to a party I'm going to have," she said batting her eyelashes. I suddenly recognized her as the girl who had been pestering me for the past three weeks about her stupid party. I didn't realize that it was her before because instead of her hair being as straight as a board and bottle-blonde, it was in a messy bun and her brown roots were starting to show.

I rolled my eyes again and was about to reply with another polite 'No thanks', when I saw a girl running towards my chair. I could have recognized her from a mile away. It was Annabeth, her tanned legs a mile long, hair down in its natural golden blonde princess curls, and toned core being shown off with her light gray bikini. I could see some of the boys around on the beach clearly mentally undressing her and drooling. She was oblivious to everyone who was marveling in her stunning beauty.

The girl in front of me stopped babbling about her stupid party to realize I was no longer paying her any attention. She followed my gaze and immediately turned stone faced and glared at the sight of perfection heading towards us. Annabeth came right up to my chair, eyes sparkling with knowledge. She ignored the girls and climbed the ladder to sit right a top my lap. I smiled at her as the majority of the beach was now staring at us in wonder, seeing why "That hot babe was sitting on that guy." And yes, I did hear some meat head ask his buddy that.

Annabeth lifted her head to my ear and whispered, "Surprise seaweed brain, thought maybe you'd be happy if I came and visited you. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything with your company." I snorted at that and she smirked at me, "That's what I thought," she said.

I grinned at her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply on the lips sending the girls grumbling away and the meat heads to go back to doing who cares what. Annabeth was here, on my lap and that was my full concentration. We were kissing for a solid minute before someone tapped my shoulder and I broke my lips from hers. Conner was standing there smirking up at us.

"Hi Annabeth. I hate to break it to you guys 'cuz I'm sure you were quite enjoying your selves but Percy's on break now so get off my chair," he said trying to keep a straight face. Annabeth and I laughed and jumped off the chair. We began walking hand in hand towards the little beach house café. Might as well get some lunch.

I looked over at Annabeth and could see the sun reflecting off of her. She was goddess like. She was definitely a babe, a beach babe...

My beach babe.


End file.
